


All the King's Horses and all the King's Men, couldn't put me back together again

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Selfship [5]
Category: Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Self-Insert, Selfship, Selfshipping, don't read if you don't like self inserts or self ships, i'm bad at angst, or attempt at angst, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Nothing was supposed to happen. It was only right up the road; The roads were wet, they should've known better but now it was too late.





	All the King's Horses and all the King's Men, couldn't put me back together again

Everyone had returned home after such a long time of being away. Zarkon had been defeated, and the lions were hidden safely in case of emergencies; Not too many things had changed though. They all took turns visiting each Paladins’ family, until they got to Keith. Keith’s family was.. that was a different topic. Instead they all rallied together and cooked a meal of different foods they knew he liked and that he hadn’t had since they left for Space. Mae’s parents were nicer than they all expected though; They welcomed their daughter along with her seven friends and their adopted grandchild without a single thought and her mother began to cook dinner for them despite the protests. While they shared stories of their adventures in space, or stories that they could share, Mae’s dad focused on keeping his newly met grand-daughter entertained as they spoke. Thunder boomed against the darkened sky as rain poured down, drowning out almost all sound being heard. “Darling, I’ll be right back, I’m out of one of the ingredients for the meal. I gotta head to the store.” Keith spoke up, as he refused to allow his not yet official mother-in-law to go out in this weather. “I’ll take care of it, Just have Mae text me what you need and I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Mae turned to look at Keith with concern as she stood. “You’re not going out in this weather alone.”   
“You’re not going with me, it’s too dangerous.”   
“You drive a motorbike, Keith! It wasn’t going to be safe regardless!”   
“Fine. You’re putting on a jacket though.” He said, as he tossed his jacket over to her. It wasn’t much better, but it was something at least. “Be back shortly, everyone!”

It didn’t take long to get there, as there was little to no traffic. They got into the store and after far too long of childish behaviors ranging from pushing each other in the cart to playing Marco Polo on the isles, they left out of the store.

 _Nothing was supposed to happen. It was only right_ up _the road; The roads were wet, they should've known better but now it was too late._

As they pulled out onto the road carefully, Mae felt everything slow down as she could no longer hear herself scream as a car swerved into their lane with no time for them to act. Keith attempted to swerve but the roads were too slick, and the motorbike slid to its side as it sent both riders tumbling to the side of the road that slanted into a forest. Keith shouted and tried to grab hold of Mae to try to lessen the damage she took, but to no avail. Mae’s vision blurred in and out as she looked up the hill to see Keith come to rest against a tree unmoving. “K-Keith…” Her eyes closed as she slipped into unconsciousness. Keith came to after a few moments but he knew regardless that the pain in his arm meant it was broken from the way that he threw his arm out to catch himself during his tumble; Looking around, his eyes came to rest on a body floating in the muddy water and he realized who the body belonged to. “Mae!” Carefully sliding through the mud down the hill to get to the lake, he pulled her out as best he could; Half of her hair as well as her clothing was covered in a mix of mud, leaves, and twigs while she remained motionless. “Mae, wake up… Mae.. Babe, come on… You’ve gotta open your eyes…” Tears stung at his eyes as he held her in his arms, despite the pain from the broken one. He leaned his ear to her chest but her pulse was faint. Sirens roared in the distance as he had assumed someone had seen the scene and called for help; The car responsible pinned against a tree as they swerved off road as well. “Mae, just hold on.. They’re almost here…”

Everything following was a blur to Keith; They urged him to go up the hill to get treated while they took care of Mae’s injuries and got her stabilized but he refused to leave. He eventually deafened all of the voices and sounds following, and he wasn’t quite sure when it came back into focus. “…ane, do you understand?” Looking up to the nurse in front of him, she knew by his look he hadn’t heard her. “Mr.Kogane, your right arm is broken. We’ll need to put in a cast and keep it in a sling. Do you understand?” He nodded, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was getting out of here and finding Mae’s room.

  
**_“Code Blue. We have a Code Blue. Nurses and_ _Staff_ _**,** please report to ICU room 4”_ **

  
Keith stumbled over to the ICU area and searched for room 4, praying his gut was telling him something wrong. Instead, he was greeted with his gut being right as he watched the nurses gather into Mae’s room to fix whatever had gone wrong. Minutes that felt like hours passed before her room was cleared out and they got her re-stabilized; He took a seat in the chair next to her bed as his left hand extended out to hold hers in his and he allowed a few tears to stream down his face. It wasn’t long after that he saw Mae’s parents and all of the others come rushing into the ICU area, looking for the two. The nurses wanted to send some of them to the waiting room, but Luciel wasn’t having it which caused a chuckle from Keith as he watched Shiro attempt to calm him down. He wasn’t sure how he’d explain the results. That Mae, despite wearing Keith’s helmet, still managed to have a possible concussion as well as a few fractured bones, and that they weren’t sure if or when she’d wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> -Luciel belongs to a friend of mine. 
> 
> -Nothing about this was planned except for the sentence in the summary box.


End file.
